On A Wednesday Afternoon
by Jesse Unedited
Summary: A collection of poems, without any rhyme or reason, about life, love and a little bit of everything in between.
1. Fall

Leaves, resembling flushed cheeks  
>And newly harvested grain<br>In the sunset, drift  
>Downward in loops and twists<br>Showering my body  
>Like cool fingertips,<br>Tickling my arms.

The cool grass warms below my touch.  
>Its damp blades kiss my thighs.<p>

My back molds  
>Into the contours of the rough oak—<br>Crinkled and cracked like an elderly smile.  
>Above a mocker cries<br>Blissfully happy,  
>Singing praise and calling in<br>The new time.

The sun glints through bleached clouds  
>In the perfectly blue sky,<br>Reflecting off my skin  
>Covering me, like a quilt<br>With golden warmth.

The wind pulses  
>Like a infant heartbeat, fast and strong,<br>My hair thrown in its long arms  
>Like a football<br>Back and forth.


	2. Setting Sun

My love for you is like the setting sun—  
>Which doth steal the precious rays from the earth,<br>Just as you will have my lock'd heart undone  
>To snag, from its home, the love I bear thee.<br>But the sun doth also carve a new path,  
>One the orb'd moon scales with majestic ease.<br>So she may rise to shine amidst the stars.  
>As you allow me to break from my bonds<br>To live on loving in such a pale night.

But if not be the setting sun— instead  
>Carry the face of the clear, rolling tide.<br>Which with whatever storm or torment bring  
>Stays constant as the breath of coming spring.<br>So that wherever life choose to take me  
>I know the place where in my love doth rest;<br>And to there, may I forever digress.

Yet, if come with the tide, an ill unease—  
>Take not its form, rather that of a man.<br>And be that man, which my heart doth long for:  
>Speak his mind, wear his name, love with his heart.<br>Sing in mine ear love's chilling, siren song,  
>Whisper sweet nothings, let them fall like rain<br>Around me- shower me in love, dear love.

Oh, I care not what the future may hold.  
>For with your love, I can defeat hellish wrath,<br>Climb mountains, sink to seas' watery depths-  
>Yet emerge unscathed, protected by love.<p>

So be my sun, my tide, my own heartbeat;  
>Take of me what you will- and in return,<br>Leave me nothing but love's steadfast promise  
>To repeat in my heart until, with time,<br>The sun doth meet the water with a kiss  
>And sinks below her blue surface to sleep.<p> 


	3. Aqua Marina

Gulls fly above the  
>Pale ocean waters<br>The reef below  
>Teems with corals and<br>Life, spreading deep  
>And wide throughout the<br>Sea floor  
>I sit near the shore<br>Willing your beautiful  
>Visage to seemingly appear in<br>The day's sky.  
>Ocean breeze<br>Whips across my folded body  
>Tearing through my hair<br>And I am alone.


	4. Erosion

Pain ripples through me,  
>Like an electric current<br>Beneath my skin.

(Not the kind of pain  
>That leaves me sobbing,<br>Unable to breathe  
>Or to choke out words.<p>

But the kind  
>That doubles me over,<br>Under its sheer weight,  
>Like the world was just placed<br>On my back.)

This pain blooms inside of me,  
>Like the blue of a bruise—<br>But will not fade into yellow,  
>And then into nothing as most do.<p>

This pain eats at me,  
>Devours my very soul.<br>This pain corrodes me  
>Until I am left hollow inside,<br>With no room to feel.


	5. Forever And A Day

Behind closed lids,  
>I see <em>forever<em>.

Fields of purples and greens,  
>Rivers of reds and yellows,<br>The sky an opaque peach-  
>Opening before a vast land.<p>

There is a cliff, at whose edge  
>I am standing—<br>Stars in the night sky  
>Twinkle in earnest.<p>

Oh, sweet forever;  
>Kiss me with the fire that<br>Melts my heart into nothing.

Let my soul flow through your valleys;  
>And there may you sing<br>Sweet melodies of my past.

Keep me forever  
>In your arms.<br>So I may always float above  
>The shaking horizon.<p> 


	6. Mirror

There is a corner,  
>Deep within my whittled bones,<br>That reverberates the sounds of your love.  
>It vibrates through me,<br>Chilling me to my center,  
>Yet glowing in my heart,<br>Melting away the fingerprints of past lovers.  
>Your face clouds my eyes<br>Leaving me blinded to the suitors  
>Facing me.<br>The words that tumbled from your lips  
>Have trodden over my soul,<br>Leaving it scarred,  
>So beautiful that I cannot<br>Harbor disdain for you.  
>You are my perfect disaster<br>And my wonderful heart ache.  
>For without you,<br>I would be no one.

My life is twisted with yours,  
>So convoluted that it is impossible,<br>For me to distinguish between our appearances.  
>You are so beautiful in mine eyes.<br>But to you, I am a beast  
>That threatens to knock you from your<br>Precarious seat of power,  
>If you ever so much as<br>Whispered your affections towards  
>My own reflection.<p> 


	7. Nocturnal Abode

Hazy waves of slate-gray night  
>Twist above me.<br>The moon overhead,  
>Filters through—<br>Reflecting off of the ebony trees.  
>The night is cool,<br>Empty and silent.  
>Time moves slowly—<br>As do we, who match its pace,  
>Hand in hand.<br>You walk effortlessly beside me,  
>Your body bathed in the moonlight.<br>We continue our sluggish stroll  
>Until we, too,<br>Melt into the night.


	8. Rebroken

Broken hearts  
>Are all the same.<p>

Every tear that slips  
>Down my cheeks<br>Has fallen before.

Every crack and  
>Every carved crevice<br>Runs parallel to those  
>Engraved by others<br>Before you.

Every sliver of peace,  
>Every crumb of comfort you brought me<br>Has been ripped away already.

But you were the one  
>who wiped those tears away.<br>You were the one  
>Who stitched the<br>Tatters in my heart.  
>You were the one<br>Who built me back up,  
>When I was broken.<p>

(And now you're gone—)  
>Who, then, will mend the wounds<br>You've reopened?

Until, once again,  
>They fade into scars,<br>And then into memories.

One day, when I am whole,  
>I will be able to<br>Look back upon you and smile.  
>And I will remember,<br>How you fixed me.

And how you helped me.  
>And I will be grateful—<br>That you were the one,  
>Out of <em>anyone<em>,  
>To rebreak my heart.<p> 


	9. Untitled

Love not who we are,  
>But who we wish to be.<br>Aspirations, dreams, and goals—  
>Set into a motion by everyone else<br>We conform to their wretched standards,  
>Always changing, always different.<br>Losing ourselves in the immortal pain

That is _beauty_.


	10. Opposites Attract

Our love, the desolate wasteland—  
>The apocalyptic ruin stands<p>

_Still,_

Lonely and foreboding; Sailing ships,  
>Needing a breath of the wind,<br>Once powered by our jovial vows,  
>Would find their sails<br>With ironed creases still visible.

_I'd_

Erect an island all my own  
>Secluded from your newly sharpened<br>Tongue, pouring slander like rain.  
>You'd<p>

_love_

Nothing more than your own face,  
>Staring back at you from its high noon reflection.<br>Our love would be dismal.

_you_

Couldn't hold a candle to it—  
>For fear the flame would suffer<br>An icy extinction, such as each  
>Light— each shred of hope—<br>In our world would eventually  
>be extinguished<p>

_forever._


	11. Drip Drop

My mind- a leaky faucet- can't curb the slow ebb of _you_.  
><em>Drip<em>- your smile, your sweet, sweet smile-  
>The face of fire, turned to me, waters me in glittering radiance.<br>_Drip, drip_- your hand, blue-veined and calused, tracing the line of my hip-  
>Etching your own lusterous labyrinth on my pale skin.<br>_Drip, drop_- rushed whispers, a jumble of muffled vows, riding on the hem of a sigh-  
>Tumble from your tongue into my burning ears, evaporating like the morning dew at the break of day.<br>_Drip_- the steady flow of my memories of you as they march through my heart.  
><em>Drip<em>- the steady of flow of my memories of you, as constant as my pulse.  
><em>Drip<em>-  
><em>Drip<em>-  
><em>Drop. <em>It never stops.


	12. Love, Let Us Not Go Out Tonight

Love, let us not go out tonight.  
>Do not cinch your tie about your neck,<br>Nor clasp your cuffs with bits of brass.  
>There is no need for a dinner jacket,<br>For let us not go out tonight.

Love, let us not go out tonight.  
>Rather, let us talk- here, love, come sit with me.<br>Tell me of your day, your dreams; tell me of the future.  
>Fear not, for I will not leave you alone in this beige abyss.<br>Together, we shall paint our world with shining words.  
>So let us not go out tonight.<p>

Love, let us not go out tonight.  
>I do not wish to gaze upon emptied faces,<br>Or sip rose-colored wine.  
>There is no morsel worth missing this moment.<br>Come love, come closer,  
>And let us not go out tonight.<p>

Love, let us not go out tonight.  
>And if your voice is wearied, do not waste breath with words.<br>There is no need to fill the space with idle chatter-  
>Rather let us sit, here by the fire, and exchange silent looks.<br>But let us not go out tonight.

Love, let us not go out tonight.  
>For I want to stay, just stand still in this instant,<br>I want to hold your hand.  
>I want to watch your eyes dance.<br>I just want to be with you, so-

Love, let us not go out tonight.


End file.
